A Strangely Familiar Face
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: An alien woman is seeking the dragon balls. Her intentions seem well, but why does everyone recognize her? Rated for minor language and violence.
1. A Curious Request

**A Curious Request**

* * *

Light snow fell over West City. Many of its residents were enjoying the weather and happily playing in the snow. Children were making snow men and snow angels. Many people had snow ball fights or went ice skating. Plow men were hard at work to keep the streets safe enough for other drivers. A few foolhardy teenagers were daring each other to take a dip in the icy waters of the beach.

Many businesses and schools were closed due to the weather, Capsule Corp included. Bulma had invited all her friends to dinner. "Alright, everyone, there's plenty of ham to go around. Help yourself!"

"Thanks, Bulma!" Krillin said as he chowed down.

"I want pineapple!" said a twelve year-old Bulla.

"Save some for me!" said the eleven year-old Pan.

"Chew your food, sweetheart," said Videl.

The sound of the service bell caught Bulma's attention. "A customer? How'd they get in?"

Dr. Briefs nervously scratched the back of his head. "Oh. I may have forgotten to lock up." He laughed with embarrassment. "Sorry, child."

Bulma laughed and shook her head. "At least it's just one customer."

Trunks set down his plate. "I can get it, mom. I'll help them out and close up after." He stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Thanks, son," Bulma said with a smile.

The twenty five year-old half saiyan excused himself from the dining room and walked down the stairs in the main hall. _I wonder who would want to shop in this weather_, he though to himself. He came to the lobby and saw a woman sitting down on one the couches, patiently waiting for service. She was bundled up in a heavy coat. He black, rib-length hair obscured her face. A black duffel bag sat on her lap. "Hello there. Welcome to Capsule Corp," Trunks said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but we're actually supposed to be closed on account of the weather. My grandfather forgot to lock up. I'd be glad to help you though."

The woman stood from the coach and approached the counter. "Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you, then. I promise I'll make it quick." Trunks finally got a better look at the woman before him. She had pale-blue skin and pointed ears. Her face had very sharp features, eyes included. Her pupils were a bright red. Her black, wavy hair had two large bangs. Trunks had to assume she was a young adult. He didn't flinch at the sight of an alien, as he and his friends and family had gotten used to seeing strange creatures, and this woman was fairly average in comparison.

"Not a problem at all," Trunks said professionally. "What can I get for you?" He reached under the desk and pulled out a catalog, opening it to the table of contents. "Are you looking for a new vehicle? Or maybe something to deal with the cold?"

The woman pushed the catalog to the side. "Actually, I'm not here for a capsule." She set the duffel bag on the counter and opened it, revealing several zeni notes in bill straps. Trunks' eyes widened at the sight. "In this bag is five million zeni. I'm here because I was wondering if I could buy the Dragon Radar."

Trunks took a single stack of bills and flipped through it. "The radar? I'm not sure if my mother would be willing to part with that." Trunks took the phone from the desk and paged the dining room. "Hey, mom. Looks like you'll need to come down here after all. This customer is interested in the Dragon Radar." He paused while Bulma spoke on the other end. "She's offering five million zeni, cash." Another pause. "Alright then." He hung up the phone and addressed the customer. "She's coming down right now."

"Thank you," said the woman.

For a brief moment, Trunks couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar about her. He walked around the desk and headed towards the front door. "I can't say I was expecting this, but it's not my place to judge who gets to make a wish. After all, mother once tried to give the dragon balls away in a bingo tournament." He turned off the "Open" lights outside and set a "Closed" sign on the door. "By the way, do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman shrugged. "I can't say we've met. I've only been on this planet for a few months."

Trunks fished around for his keys. "Let me guess. You want to use the dragon balls to go home?"

"Something like that," the woman said.

At that moment, Bulma and Vegeta appeared behind the counter. In Bulma's hand was the radar. In Vegeta's was the Six-Star Ball. The woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the dragon ball. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said Bulma. "I didn't expect someone to ask for the Dragon Radar."

"You... already have one of the balls?" the woman asked in astonishment.

Vegeta set the dragon ball down on the counter. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he looked at the customer. "You look familiar."

"That's what I said," Trunks responded.

"I assure you, we've never met," said the woman.

Bulma examined the money in the bag. "You weren't kidding about the five million zeni." She flipped through several stacks. "It's definitely real."

"Where'd you get this kind of money?" Vegeta asked skeptically.

"Vegeta, don't be rude," said Bulma.

"Several of my friends and myself had to do a lot of saving up," the customer said.

"Hey, guys, what's going on down here?" Goku had come downstairs.

"She's here for the Dragon Radar," said Bulma. "It'll take me a moment to count all this, ma'am. Please make yourself comfortable."

The customer looked at Goku with amazement. "You're Son Goku, aren't you?"

Goku laughed. "Heard of me, have ya?" He stopped to examine her for a moment. "Wait, have we-"

"No, we haven't met," the woman interrupted. "But I know who you are. The world may believe Hercule's lies, but the galaxy knows the truth. You're the Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza. Your son, Gohan, killed Cell. And it was you who killed Majin Buu."

An impressed Goku nodded his head. "Just don't expose Hercule, please."

"Hercule's reputation isn't my business," said the customer. She offered her hand. "My name is Kalla, by the way."

Goku shook her hand. "Good to meet you, Kalla! Why don't we have a seat?" They sat down at opposite couches. Vegeta stayed behind the counter while Trunks fiddled with the first lock. "Since you know so much about me, mind if I ask a question?"

"Fair enough." Kalla leaned back. "Shoot."

"What exactly do you plan to wish for?"

"Well, before I can answer that question, I'll need to tell explain the situation."

"We've got plenty of time while Bulma counts of the money, so I'm all ears."

"All right, then." Kalla cleared her throat. "Did you know that as long as a person in Other World has their body, they can still have children?"

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other in confusion, then turned their attention back to Kalla. "No, I actually didn't know that."

"Well, they can. And I'm one of those children. My parents both had their bodies in Other World. They eventually met, got together, and had me. My kind are known as phantom-borns. We're living, breathing people, indistinguishable from living creatures here in the mortal world. We just happen to live in Other World. We're content with our lives there. We never have to worry about losing our loved ones. And when we die, it's not like we go anywhere since we''re already inhabitants of the afterlife." Kalla paused for a second. "At least, that used to be the case."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Kalla looked up at Goku. "Fifteen years ago, the barrier between dimensions shattered."

* * *

**Mark: To anyone keeping track of the timeline, this story takes place seventeen years after the _Buu Saga_, twelve years after the events of _Battle of Gods_, and seven years after the events of _Granddaughter Pan_. Also, we adjusted the events of Fusion Reborn so that it can fit into canon, mainly that it takes place two years after the _Buu Saga_, this way it makes sense why Shenron could be summoned. And because it happened two years later, Goku and Vegeta were both alive when it happened.**


	2. Separation

**Separation**

* * *

**~Kalla~**

I'm sure you're familiar with the incident. An accident happened at the Check-In Station. I don't know the specifics of it, but I do know that this accident lead to the barrier between the living world and the afterlife failing. This event allowed the dead to walk among the living, and killing them was a futile task because they would just come back. A consequence was that all phantom-borns who were still alive at that moment were wandering as well. My parents were among the trillions of undead freely roaming the living world. I was three years old at the time, too young to remember any important details.

The incident didn't last long, however. Just a few hours later, the disturbance subsided. This had a very unexpected side-effect. While the dead were banished back to the afterlife, we phantom-borns, being alive, were stuck here in the realm of the living, separated from our dead families.

The first thing we did was find others of our kind. The adults united in small groups first, then gathered all of the children, such as myself. From there, we all got together and took refuge on a single planet. It must have taken about three years in total. I already know what you're wondering: "How did we know where to find each other?" As it turns out, being stuck in the living world gave each phantom-born the ability to communicate telepathically with their deceased family. For example, right now I can hear my mother. She's reminding me to tell you that the dead families worked together to help the phantom-borns know where to go.

Once we all got together, we all wondered exactly what to do in order to fix the issue. The most obvious choice was for everyone to kill each other so we could rejoin our families, but it was denied on account of the several children phantom-borns. The elderly ones kept to themselves, deciding they'd rejoin their families soon enough. Everyone eventually settled on having the adults raise the children under guidance from their deceased families, setting up a simple social structure in the meantime. Eventually, one of the humans received word from his parents about the dragon balls. That's when we came up with the Do-or-Die Mission.

Twenty phantom-borns came to Earth to search for the dragon balls, with me as the leader. Unfortunately, we underestimated the task, and could not find a single ball after months of searching. We regrouped and decided to gather whatever information we could on the dragon balls. An internet search revealed the existence of the Dragon Radar, invented by the esteemed Bulma Briefs. We figured such a device would be extremely expensive, and we spent the next few months doing grueling work, until we eventually pooled a total of five million zeni. Since I was the one in charge and had come up with the idea to earn money for the radar, they almost unanimously decided that I should be the one to get it. Of course, there was one insubordinate who thought he should lead, and wanted to just take the radar by force rather than waste more time raising money for it. I had to point out the stupidity of stealing from a known friend of the legendary Goku.

**~End Narration~**

"So, that's how I got here," Kalla concluded.

Goku leaned forward in amazement. "Wow, that's quite the story. I definitely remember that undead incident." Goku consciously withheld the part about him and Vegeta being responsible for fixing the disturbance, unsure how Kalla would respond. "But, you never did say what you hope to wish for. What's the Do-or-Die Mission?"

Kalla put her hands together. "The Do-or-Die Mission is composed of a primary plan, a back-up plan, and a last-resort plan. To simplify, Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C. We don't know the full powers of the dragon balls, we just know they can't grant every wish, so we came up with multiple plans to compensate. Plan A is to wish for the immediate families of every phantom-born still in the living world to be resurrected and brought to us; it's a pretty complex wish, so chances are high that it can't be granted. Plan B is to wish for all phantom-borns to be returned to Other World; it's much more simple and more likely to be granted."

"And what's Plan C?" Goku asked.

Kalla looked down at the floor. "Like I said, it's a last resort. There's a possibility neither wish can be granted. There's also a possibility that, for whatever reason, we fail to collect the dragon balls." She brought her head back up and looked into Goku's eyes. "One way or another, we're seeing our families again."

Goku's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. He paused for several seconds before regaining his composure. "Plan C is destroy the planet you're living on." Kalla nodded to confirm it. "Just how many phantom-borns are there in the living world?"

"About five million. It used to be a lot more, but many died out either from age or from deliberately getting themselves killed."

"Did you all make peace with the possibility of Plan C?" Goku asked, uneasy.

"Yes. Other World is our home, so we're content with the possibility of dying." said Kalla.

"At least it's of your own will," said Vegeta, "unlike the saiyans."

"Say, Kalla, if you don't mind waiting for a day, I could help you search for the dragon balls tomorrow," said Goku.

Kalla smiled at the offer. "You'd really help a stranger?"

"Of course! I've spent quite some time relaxing with my family, so they won't mind if I step out for a day or two."

"That and Kakarot wants to make sure you don't go with Plan C," Vegeta added.

"Vegeta!"

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but come on!"

Kalla laughed. "I appreciate the offer either way. But I can't make a decision like that without consulting the rest of the team."

"Didn't you say you were the leader?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but there's a difference between buying a tool and getting help from an outside source. Either way, we're still in town for a few days while we stock up on food and fuel. You'll have my answer by tomorrow, Goku."

"Fair enough," said Goku.

"Alright, ma'am, I just counted it all up," said Bulma. "Would you like the radar in a box?"

"Mom, it's not a cell phone," said Trunks.

"That's fine, thank you," said Kalla. "I'll just take it like that." Kalla walked over to the counter and strapped the now-empty duffel bag over her shoulder, then took the Dragon Radar from Bulma's hands and put it inside the bag. "Thank you very much!" She then reached over to grab the Six-Star Ball.

"Hold on a minute," said Vegeta.

"What's wrong now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked impatiently.

Vegeta took another long look at Kalla. "I'm still not sure why I recognize you, but I know a saiyan name when I hear one."

Kalla took a step back in surprise. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Goku asked.

"I guess dad would know better than anyone," Trunks said.

Kalla gave a sigh of relent. "Okay, you're right." A tail peeked out from underneath her coat. "I'm half saiyan."

"What's the other half?" A curious Bulma asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kalla answered. She faced Vegeta again. "What does it matter though?"

Vegeta smirked and handed her the dragon ball. "For right now, it doesn't matter. But it does narrow down why you seem so familiar."

Kalla stuffed the ball in her bag. She nodded at Bulma. "Thank you for your service." She walked towards the front door where Trunks was waiting. "I'll make sure to get back to you on your offer, Goku." She stepped out into snowy streets and Trunks locked the door behind her.

* * *

**Stephanie: Please don't make us have to explain the pun in Kalla's name...**


	3. So Much Exposition!

**So Much Exposition!**

* * *

The next morning, Kalla flew over Mount Paozu. She was wearing a set of armor from Frieza's army. It was black with brown trim, and had guards at the crotch and hips. The emblem of the Ginyu Force was proudly displayed on the front of the armor. Aside from gloves and boots, her arms and legs were bare, with black briefs providing decency. She kept her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. "Bulma said his house should be somewhere in this area." She activated her scouter and quickly scanned the area. "I may not know Goku's power level, but it should stand out from most of the population."

_Are you sure you should be wearing that?_

_'Of course, mom. I plan on being completely honest with Goku. I can't expect him to trust me if he has to find out the truth from another source.'_

**_You could have at least worn a full jump suit._**

_'Those things get itchy. Besides a lot of soldiers dressed like this back when they served Frieza.'_

**_Just don't do the weird poses. Chances are he'll either laugh or shake his head._**

_'No promises, dad.'_ Kalla gave a playful smirk. The scouter beeped and Kalla looked down, seeing three houses sitting near a cliff. "There are a few extremely high power levels down there." Just north of the houses was Goku. He was hard at work tending to his radish farm. "There he is!" Kalla shut off the scouter and descended.

Goku looked up at the sky as he felt a fairly strong energy approach him. "Hey, Kalla!" Goku smiled and gave a friendly wave, though his look turned to confusion when the half-saiyan got closer and he could plainly see the Ginyu Force armor she was wearing. "What the?"

Kalla landed right in front of Goku, giving a wide smile. "Good to see you again, Goku!"

Goku gave her an awkward smile. "Uh, hi! Glad you came, but... Well, what's with the uniform?"

"I was hoping you'd ask! I told you my name yesterday, but I didn't give you the 'proper' introduction." She jumped back and took a deep breath.

**_Oh God, no..._**

Kalla stretched her arms outward brought them in to form an "X" over her chest. "I am the right hand of the Ginyu Force!" She spun around gracefully, then stood on the tiptoes of her left foot while keeping her right knee elevated and stretching her arms behind her back. "The golden scout!" She dropped down to her knees and powered up. Goku gasped as her hair turned blond and became much spikier. Her blue skin gained a light green pigment and her muscles bulged slightly, adding to her already athletic frame. Her eyes had turned light blue. The Super Saiyan finished her pose by unwrapping her now-golden tail and letting it rest behind her as she brought up her left knee. Her right knee dragged along the ground until it faced sideways, making her feet legs turn at a ninety degree angle. She then put her right fist on the ground while putting the left one over her heart. "Kalla!"

Goku paused for a moment, completely baffled by Kalla's odd behavior. He proceeded to clap unenthusiastically. "Uh... bravo?"

Kalla stood back up and laughed as she powered down. "That's my way of saying I accept your offer."

The confused saiyan laughed. "Thank you. Good to hear it." He paused again, unsure of what else say. "I thought... Aren't the Ginyu Force dead?"

"The old one, yes. Captain Ginyu is still alive, however. He was killed along with everyone else when Buu destroyed Earth. When the barrier between dimension failed, however, Ginyu took that as a chance to steal the body of a living person."

"That's... kind of evil. And you work for him now?"

Kalla crossed her arms. "I assure you that the captain's not as bad as he used to be."

"You... do know he used to work for Frieza, right?"

"So did Vegeta."

"Yeah, but the Ginyu Force almost killed my son."

Kalla smirked. "So did Vegeta."

Goku relented. "Alright, then. Can you please give me an example of how Ginyu's gotten better."

"Ha! Where should I start? Well, he is the one who helped the phantom-borns find a new planet to call home. Being a former member of Frieza's army, he knew the locations of a lot of planets that were inhabitable. Since the buildings and equipment were still there, if run-down, it was easy to pick up the slack."

Goku put a hand to his chin in thought. "That's... surprisingly selfless."

Kalla smiled warmly as she continued. "He also personally saved my life. Shortly after the dead were sent back and the phantom-borns were rendered stuck in the living world, he found me wandering around. I can't remember the details, but I remember being scared, confused, and hungry. I had no clue what happened to my parents. Captain Ginyu found me and gave me some food. At some point, he realized I was a phantom-born, and made the connection that all phantom-borns were stuck in the wrong world. That's when he adopted me." She looked into Goku's eyes, still smiling. "I still care deeply for my birth parents, of course, but the captain has been like a second father to me."

Goku smiled back. "I can't say I know how you feel. I never knew my birth parents, just my adoptive grandpa. I know my son, Gohan, could relate though. Piccolo's been there for him whenever I couldn't be." He thought it over for a while. "Alright, I believe you. If you say Ginyu's turned over a new leaf, I'll give him, and you, that chance."

"Thank you," said Kalla.

"Now, about being a Super Saiyan..."

"Happened-three-years-ago," Kalla said quickly. "Sorry, but that's a story I'd rather not share."

Goku nodded. "I understand. Becoming a Super Saiyan tends to not be a happy story. But why did your skin turn green?"

"I've wondered that too," said Kalla. "I think it's a side-effect of my non-saiyan half."

"You know, I'm a little surprised, though."

"At what?" Kalla asked.

"We'll, I felt your power level spike up when you became a Super Saiyan. Not sure if that was your full power, but from what I sensed, you're at least as strong as Cell, but that scouter you're wearing tells me you still can't sense energy on your own. I could help teach you, if you'd like."

Kalla paused for a moment, then walk past Goku. The saiyan turned curiously, waiting to see what she was doing. She stood before the radish farm and brought a hand forward. Goku anticipated a blast of energy, but she just ineffectually threw her palm against the air. She proceeded to turn back around and face Goku. "Stunted ki," she explained. "I was born with it. It makes it impossible for me to take in or expel any kind of energy. That includes sensing another person's energy. I couldn't even fuel your Spirit Bomb if I tried."

"So your power is only good for melee attacks?"

"Uh-huh. It's okay, though. I get by just fine beating the crap out of people with my bare hands!" They both laughed playfully.

"But, if you can't expel energy, how can I sense you?"

"I still gain an aura when I power up. The excess energy pours out of my body naturally. Just because you can sweat, doesn't mean you can shoot water out of your hands."

"Good point."

"Goku, lunch is ready!" Chi-Chi called from inside the house.

Kalla turned to face the house. "Is that your wife?"

"Yeah, that's Chi-Chi. Hey, do you want to stay for lunch? I already told her I offered to help you and that you might stop by!"

Kalla smirked and removed her scouter. She re-wrapped her tail around her waist. "What kind of saiyan would I be if I said 'no' to lunch? No meat, though. My non-saiyan half can't process it."

Goku gave the young alien a warm smile. "Then come on in! We've got lots of fruit and rice. Not to mention radishes!"

_Please don't let Gohan be there._

**_Why not?_**

_The Great Saiyaman and a member of the Ginyu force in the same room? _

**_Oh, damn it!_**

* * *

**Sinrah: We wanted to just get all the exposition out of the way, instead of spending the next ten chapters revealing something new about Kalla. Also, if anyone's wondering how Goku's able to farm anything in the Winter, he's not. We checked the map and West City and Mount Paozu are on different hemispheres, that means it's Summer at Goku's house.**


	4. Lineage

**Lineage**

* * *

Vegeta walked along the back yard of Capsule Corp. He had his palm outstretched with a gentle heat radiating from it, melting the snow that had covered the stone walkways. _'I just know that woman looks familiar. If her claims of being a phantom-born are true, then it's possible I've met at least one of her parents.'_ He continued melting the snow, lost in thought.

"Vegeta, are you sure you're fine out there?" Bulma shouted from the second floor window. "You should at least wear a jacket!"

Vegeta in his typical jumpsuit and chest plate. He scoffed as he kept working. "I'm heating myself at the same that I'm heating the ground. I'm feeling just fine."

"Well, if you're sure! Lunch will be ready when you're done!"

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "The Saiyan Prince, standing out in the cold doing a peasant's job. Twenty five years ago, I'd be furious."

"It can't be any more demeaning than that Bingo fiasco, dear Vegeta." Vegeta turned around and saw a man standing on the frozen surface of the pool. The man had a long, dark robe, blue skin, and white hair. In his hand was a gold and blue staff with a black crystal ball on the end.

"Whis?" Vegeta exclaimed in surprise. He fired a blast of energy from his hand, instantly finishing the job. He then approached the god standing before him. "What brings you here?"

Whis gave a cheerful smile. "I came to have a word with my student. I apologize for arriving unannounced."

Vegeta knew that Whis was nowhere near as temperamental as his student Beerus, but he still felt it would be best not to upset the most powerful force in the universe. "It's no trouble. Please come in. Bulma is inside, making lunch."

Whis gave a polite bow. "I appreciate it, but unfortunately, I don't have time. As I said, I came to speak with you."

Vegeta sighed in relief. "About what?" He stepped onto the icy surface of the pool to join his teacher.

Whis gazed into the crystal ball on his staff. "The phantom-borns. It's come to my attention that you spoke with one."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in interest. "Yes, a half-saiyan who calls herself Kalla. Do you know something about her?"

"Perhaps. I am aware that she's gathering the dragon balls. Did she happen to tell you for what purpose?"

Vegeta explained Kalla's story, how the phantom-borns who were still alive during the Check-In Station Incident were stuck in the living world, and that Kalla intends to wish their families back to life. "Kakarot offered to help her, but I feel there's more to this story than she's letting on."

"One moment please." Using the information provided by Vegeta, Whis focused on Kalla in more precise detail. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Vegeta asked quickly. "Is it something we need to worry about?"

"I can assure you that Kalla is speaking the truth. She's conversing with Goku as we speak, giving him more information about her past. I'll let him fill you in on that later. But there is one crucial detail she is deliberately leaving out of the picture..."

Vegeta stepped closer, uneasy. "And what is that?"

"Her lineage. As I'm certain you're aware, there are two possible ways to keep your body in Other World. One is to enter Heaven, simple enough."

Vegeta frowned in realization. "And if you're in Hell, the other way is to have a sufficiently high power level." He paused and clenched his fist. "Kalla was born in Hell, wasn't she?"

Whis finally took his eyes off of the crystal ball and looked at Vegeta. "You could say she's a literal hell-spawn. But that alone does not convict her."

"Then... what does?"

"Before I say anymore, Vegeta, you must promise not to tell Goku."

"What for?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

Whis gave Vegeta a dead-serious look, intimidating the saiyan prince. "We need to see just how sincere she is. I'm fully willing to give this woman the chance to come forth with the truth. If she proves herself to be trustworthy, then she may be allowed to use the dragon balls. If she continues to withhold this piece of information, then I'm depending on you to stop her. If you cannot make this promise, then I have no choice but to rewind time to before I spoke with you, that way you cannot use the knowledge I've already provided you with to figure it out for yourself."

Vegeta thought it over and relented. "Alright. I promise to keep it to myself." Whis held out a hand and Vegeta reluctantly shook it. "And don't worry. I know better than to break a promise to someone like you."

"Very good!" Whis said with a smile.

"Now, tell me what you know," Vegeta demanded.

Whis chose to ignore the minor offense and maintained his smile. He held out his staff, bringing the crystal ball to Vegeta's face. "Look inside, Vegeta, and learn."

Vegeta leaned forward and looked deeply into the crystal ball. He could see two silhouettes standing side-by-side. The man was tall with a slim, but muscular, frame. The woman was average height with a curvy body. "What is this?" Vegeta asked himself. The longer Vegeta looked into the ball, the clearer the image became. He could see that the man had black, spiky hair that came down to his shoulders, and the woman had orange, curly hair that fell past her waist. "Wait a minute..." More details came into the image. The man was a saiyan with light skin and dark eyes. The woman was a heran and had blue skin, pointed ears, and blue eyes. "No... It can't be them!" The image was fully clear now. The man was wearing white pants and no shirt. He wore a gold necklace, boots, belt, and wristbands, all of which had a blue jewel. The gold belt supported the red sash around the saiyan's waist. "That... That's Broly!" Vegeta exclaimed in horror. The woman wore white pants with a matching vest and a blue undershirt tucked in. She had black sleeves and gold boots with black trim. She was also wearing gold, pointy earrings with a matching necklace and a purple sash tied loosely around her waist. "And that's Bojack's henchwoman... Zangya!"

* * *

**Holly: I wanted to establish this now before we forget. In this story, Goku had his fight with Uub at the World Tournament, but went back to his family instead of training him, because he instead opted to train with Whis. Goku and Vegeta train with him on occasion and spend most of their time with family. Uub, meanwhile, is training with Whis much more often, but is nowhere near as strong as Goku or Vegeta.**


End file.
